


Pink Panther

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 on Fox, Funny, Jokes, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Buck and Christopher decide to joke around with Eddie while he is at work.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Pink Panther

Source: Herculesfurens (tumblr) 

Eddie was at work when he received the first text from Buck. 

Buckaroo💕: Is Pink Panther a lion?

Eddie laughed at the text as soon as it had came through and immediately sent a message back. 

Eddieeee😍: Say that again…but slower. 

Buckaroo💕: I don’t get ??

Eddieeee😍: He’s the pink panther, Buck.

Eddie sighed, he suddenly wondered if it was smart to leave Chris with Buck. He loved him but sometimes he was not the brightest. Buck called him a few moments later. 

“Hi Dad!” Chris said into the phone. 

“Hey buddy, how’s my favorite kid doing?”

“I’m good, Buck and I are watching Pink Panther.” 

Eddie laughed hearing the theme song in the background, while Buck was humming along. Chris wanted to know if Eddie could get pizza so he told him that was fine and he would pick it up on the way home. 

“Eddieeeee…”

“Buuuckk.” Eddie laughed. 

“I love you.” 

Eddie laughed but smiled at the phone, “I love you too.”

A short while later they got a call, but before they left Hen smiled at Eddie. 

“What?” he asked.

“You two are ridiculously cute.” Hen smiled. 

Eddie laughed, but tried to concentrate on the call once they arrived. When they got back to the fire house Eddie saw another text from Buck. 

Buckaroo💕: Okay, but is he a lion ?? 

Eddieeee😍: Buck…babe. I love you, but he is a panther. 

Buckaroo💕: Is that a kind of lion ??

Eddieeee😍: NO babe! He is a fucking panther. 

Buckaroo💕: I just googled it…they are NOT pink 😣

Eddieeee😍: And lions are?! 👀

Eddie frowned at his phone until it began to ring. When Eddie picked up all he could hear was laughing. Chris and Buck were laughing so hard. 

“Did I miss something?” Eddie asked.

“Babe, did you really think I was having a dilemma about the pink panther?” Buck laughed, “Chris and I were messing with you.” 

Chris laughed, “Yeah Dad! I helped Bucky figure out what to say. I wish I could have seen your face though.” 

Eddie laughed, “Just wait until I get home. I’m gonna get you both.” 

“We’d like to see you try!” Chris cried. 


End file.
